


Matchmaker

by yutorin



Series: Matchmaker-verse [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, And they're right, But these ones are, Everyone says so, Gen, Keito's long hair, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Yamada is the ultimate matchmaker, Yuto is hot, i love this au, just...personally, not all gay people are into each other, originally posted in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito hadn't expected to be meeting any hot boys that night.





	Matchmaker

“Are you not feeling social or what?” Keito turned at the question to see Yamada smiling at him, his friend passing him a beer and leaning against the kitchen counter. He shrugged. He and Yamada had only met a few months previous through Keito’s roommate Chinen, the three of them going to the same university, he and Yamada had quickly bonded over the fact that they were both language majors. Keito had been rather surprised to be invited to Yamada’s birthday party, but it was a nice surprise, and he’d been looking forward to it. Now that he was here however he realized that really, the only person he knew from Yamada’s friend group was Chinen, and of course Yamada himself, and he was feeling rather intimidated by the fifteen or so strangers that had amassed in Yamada’s living room.

Yamada had introduced him to everyone and it was apparent that Keito was the outlier, most of these people obviously having grown up together, Yamada explaining to Keito that his high school soccer team were very close, and that they comprised most of the party guests. Even Chinen, Keito learned, had gone to school with these people as a kid, and as the night wore on Keito found himself withdrawing, unable to follow conversations that were comprised nearly completely of inside jokes and memories he wasn’t a part of. He had honestly been contemplating trying to find a way to announce that he really should be going, and so he took a sip of his beer, opening his mouth to say just that when Yamada said

“There is someone I want you to meet.” Keito looked over at the birthday boy, head tilted a little in confusion. He’d thought he’d met everybody. “I have this childhood friend that’s gay, and I know that like, not all gay people are into each other, but he’s single, and super hot, and I mean, I dunno, I thought you two might like each other.” Yamada was blushing a little, although that could have been the alcohol. Keito was surprised. Yamada hadn’t ever tried to play matchmaker for him before, and he didn’t really know what to make of it. Yamada took a big swig of his beer, eyes on Keito’s face, like he was expecting Keito to object.

“He’s running late. Yuto—his name is Yuto—is going to a dance school, and it’s an hour away by train, and he has this internship with the National Ballet that keeps him super busy, but he said he was on his way, and he should be here any minute.” Yamada’s words came out in a frenzy, and it became apparent to Keito that Yamada was really looking forward to this meeting, and so he nodded. It was Yamada’s birthday after all. The action put a smile on Yamada’s face, and he took another drag from his beer, and said “Good. He’s really hot. You’ll see.”

Keito opened his mouth to ask a few more questions, because Yamada’s vague description of this guy had managed to completely get his attention. But his friend’s focus was stolen away by someone yelling his name, and in an instant he was gone. Keito, resigned to sitting and waiting, suddenly felt rather nervous. He hadn’t really been expecting to meet any hot guys tonight, and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was long overdue for a haircut, and was in old ripped jeans, and an ancient concert tee that had been his dad’s once, back when the band had still been touring. He got out his phone, trying to examine his reflection in the screen, when Chinen flitted over, a knowing smile on his face as he asked

“What are you doing? Somebody catch your eye?”

“Yamada, he said—”

“Oh! The Yuto thing?” Chinen’s eyes lit up with understanding, and Keito realized that this meeting maybe wasn’t just some spur of the moment idea.

“Uh yes?” Chinen nodded, leaning his hip against the counter.

“He’s hot.” Chinen declared, sipping his beer, and Keito raised his eyebrows. Chinen rarely described people based on their physical features, usually preferring to comment on intelligence or some other, less tangible character trait.

“So I’ve heard. Yamada said something about ballet?” Chinen nodded. It was then that there was a knock at the door, and a grin bloomed on Chinen’s face. There was a flurry of movement in the front room, Keito hanging back as the new arrival was greeted. Everyone seemed to know and like this new party guest, and Keito caught sight of a mop of black hair towering over most of the others, barely getting a chance to wonder if it was the hot ballet dancer friend before Chinen hissed

“It’s him!” Keito didn’t get a good look at the guy until the crowd dispersed somewhat, and once he finally got a look at him he choked a little on his beer, because _damn._ This guy was definitely the most attractive man Keito had ever seen in real life. He was almost comically out of his league. He looked like a model, with long legs and a sharp jawline, every inch of him lean and muscular. He was gorgeous, and Keito felt his mouth go dry as realized that Yamada was leaning in close to Yuto and pointing in his direction, and oh god he was coming over. Fuck he was so graceful. He was so handsome. He was smiling in Keito’s direction, and Keito’s heart was doing the flippy-thing and oh god he was not at all prepared for this.

Yuto stopped in front of him, eyes giving Keito a lingering once over, and he beamed, looking like some sort of hero in a romance movie as he ran a hand through his hair and said

“I’m Yuto! You’re Keito right?” Keito found all he could do was nod. Yuto’s smile got even bigger. “Yama-chan said you were hot. He said I had to come tonight because you would be here.” That made Keito’s stomach lurch. “I’m glad I made the trip.” Keito could barely believe his ears. He sputtered something rather unintelligible, a blush crawling up his face, sure that any moment he was going to somehow ruin this, but Yuto was still smiling at him, and when a burst of laughter came from the living room he leaned in a little, close to Keito’s ear so Keito could hear him and said. “Want to grab me a beer, and we’ll find a good spot to talk?” Keito couldn’t believe his luck.

“Sure.”


End file.
